


Gardening 101 for Stubborn Idiots

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gardening, Gen, Happy, Humor, Stubborn Idiots, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Stubbornness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Steve should have known better than to trust Tony when the billionaire asked him and Sam if they could help plant some stuff in a garden at one of his other mansions.





	Gardening 101 for Stubborn Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Gardening_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

“How hard can it possibly be?”

Steve should have known better than to trust those words when Tony asked him and Sam if they could help him plant some stuff in his garden at one of his other mansions. As it turned out, when Tony asked them to help, he had actually meant for them to plant all of the things in his garden while he ran off for a “sudden company board meeting” that was actually probably just an excuse for him to dash to his nearest lab and hole himself up in there. 

But, Steve was nothing if not stubborn, and with Sam at his side, it felt as if they could do anything.

Oh boy, were they in for a surprise. 

“Hey Sam, does mint grow in sunlight or shade?”

“I don’t know, man.”

Needless to say, they were very much screwed. But, they persevered despite the difficulties!... Kinda. In the end, they had no clue if each plant would get the exact amount of sunlight and shade it would need, but they did their damned best, and that was what mattered. 

Both of them had been so stubborn, in fact, that it occurred to them only after they finished planting everything that they could have just as easily asked JARVIS for an ideal layout of the different plants in the specified garden space. Really, the only reason they even realized that had been because JARVIS interrupted their bickering over if they should get Chinese or pizza and informed them that Tony would be arriving within 15 minutes with both types of food due to indecisiveness. 

The food was good, at least, even if Tony spent half of the meal laughing himself silly upon finding out what Cap’s and Falcon’s stubbornness had caused. 

But in the end, once the frustration at the slightly wasted effort left Steve and Sam, the memory of the time they organized Tony’s garden and learned a ton more about gardening than they ever expected to know in their lives ended up becoming a rather fond memory, an event that could be looked back upon and made for an amazing story to tell over a beer or pizza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier!
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
